Spirit Force Celestial Age: A Time of Peace
by Ace Neptune
Summary: As Spirit Force left Devaloka, Ace converses with Vargas when he receives a call from one of his allies. Oneshot


Ace Neptune was currently in the training room along with Vargas as they slowly meditated after Ace became victorious over his evil doppelganger.

"Vargas, if you're the reincarnation of Ifrit, then the other Eidolons have been reincarnated as well correct?" Ace asked Vargas in his mindscape.

"Yes, shortly after you used our powers, we were scattered across the Multiverse once more. But as we were, we attained human forms, me, Shiva, Titan, Ramuh, Alexander, and Diablos became incarnations of the Six Heroes." Vargas said.

"Six Heroes?" Ace asked.

"Yes, after we were reincarnated, we attained their memories and experiences. You see During the war between gods and humans on their world El Gaia, the gods feared the Six Heroes, who had mastered their respective elements, thus becoming elemental gods themselves. By freak coincidence, each of them perished after or during a chance meeting with Oracle Knight Ark. Their names were Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress. Who mastered Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Light, and Darkness in that order. The other Eidolons were reincarnated into famous warriors as well." Vargas explained.

"Wow. That's incredible." Ace said. "Vargas?"

"Yes?" Vargas said.

"Do you think we'll be able to help David, Jexi, Hope and the rest of the alliance to stop the titans?" Ace asked.

"Of course we will. I know for a fact after your battle with that doppleganger, you have gotten stronger. But first you must unlock Excalibur's power by finding the remaining reincarnated Eidolons. Since I'm already here with you, I'll forge the pact." Vargas said as he and Ace stood up and Vargas approached as he took Ace's hand and silently chanted a spell as a ring of fire appeared around them. "Now speak the true name of my weapon and the element associated with it."

"Burn, Dandelga." Ace said as the ring of fire disappeared and a red crystal showing a fire appeared on one of the empty slots of Excalibur. "Wow."

"That is an indication that the pact has been forged, my summoner." Vargas said.

"There's no need to be formal, we're comrades now. Alright?" Ace said holding his hand out.

"Hell yeah." Vargas said as the two fist bumped.

"Mail Call! Big Brother, there's something I think you should see." Stoj said as she came in and held out a flier to Ace.

"Thank you, Stoj." Ace said as he held out the flier in front of him. "Hello honored guest, be prepared to bring your extreme gear because you have been invited to compete in the first ever Multiverse EX Grand Prix, cordially held by ARIA, head of Ultratech, You will be competing with many other groups to form teams of six that will represent your groups so good luck out there. The Grand Prix will be held in one month so be sure to have your teams registered by then." He read.

"Huh. This may be the start of ARIA's and Ultratech's redemption." Vargas said.

"Sure seems that way. Since Devil Ace has been stopped and Luna regained her power, I think it's time we return and help our friends. I made a promise that I would return after Luna's power was restored and Devil Ace was stopped. It's time I kept it." Ace said as his comm beeped. "Speaking of which. Ace Neptune here, what's up?"

"Hello. C-can you hear me?" David asked.

"David? What's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Nothing. Just out of breath." David said.

"What happened over there? If you're contacting me I guess you dealt some damage to Big Mom and her family, right?" Ace asked.

"Yep. We managed to crash the wedding and bring the castle down on them, but I feel it's only the calm before the storm." David said.

"I see. Well, I'm coming to help out just in case. Can you send Anna the coordinates to your's and the others locations?" Ace asked.

"There's no need to rush, we've got things under control. But...we are planning to take a bit of a vacation here in Mario's world once everything is settled. And I figured you needed one after everything you've all been through." David said.

"Sounds like fun. We could use the break. I'll probably be there by the time the fighting's over. See you then?" Ace asked.

"Yep. See ya guys." David said.

"See ya there." Ace said as he turned the comm off and exited the training room along with Vargas and Anna inputted the coordinates for Mario's world as the Spirit Celsius headed to its next destination where their allies were, the Mushroom Kingdom.

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes: Code Lyoko Season 2 Redux


End file.
